


we got machines but the kids got jesus

by pipgreen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipgreen/pseuds/pipgreen
Summary: мы как будто в коконе
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 5





	we got machines but the kids got jesus

**Author's Note:**

> плейлист и коллажи: https://vk.com/wall-92035627_5446

Они снова уходят, в этот раз пробыли на стоянке всего сутки. Минхо засыпает остатки костра сырой землёй, сворачивает пыльный спальник в рулет из одеял — трофейный, вытащил прямо из-под мёртвого полисмена в Гимпо, тот даже ожить ещё не успел — и прячет его в один из больших заплечных рюкзаков. Вдалеке громко кричит птица — он испуганно оборачивается, взглядом ищет Чана; тот дремлет, привалившись головой к дереву. Во сне у него дрожат веки, он хмурит брови и крепче сжимает худенький плед, остался от Хёнджина после  
Минхо кусает губу и тут же отворачивается. Нужно продолжать собираться.  
Он вытряхивает мусор из второго рюкзака — пять пустых банок из-под фасоли, недоеденная банка вяленых помидор, несколько пачек сушёных кальмаров. Толстовка с дыркой для пальцев, неработающие наушники вместо верёвки, дополнительный складной нож, две упаковки патронов для пистолета, узкий кожаный чокер с приколотым к середине металлическим пауком. Минхо поднимает его с земли, подносит к лицу, совсем близко. У паука на животе раньше был чёрный страз, но за столько дней на дне рюкзака, наверное, отвалился где-то по дороге. Он вертит его в руках, перекатывая кулон между пальцев — нагревается быстро, как если бы он сжал его в руке. Минхо слабо улыбается, щёлкая застёжкой у себя на шее, а затем торопливо распихивает оставшиеся вещи по рюкзакам. Банки из-под фасоли кидает куда-то вглубь леса, надеясь, что они шумят не слишком сильно. Он ставит рюкзаки рядом, у бывшего костра, на всякий случай оглядывается вокруг их почти бывшего лагеря. Вроде бы ничего не забыли.  
Минхо подходит вплотную к Чану и опускается перед ним на корточки.  
— Эй, — он осторожно тормошит Чана за плечо. Тот почти сразу же открывает глаза, сонно моргает, пытаясь сфокусироваться на чужом лице. Минхо слабо улыбается, осторожно убирает чёлку у него со лба, ведёт костяшками пальцев по щеке. — Привет. Пора идти за машиной.  
Чан ещё несколько раз сонно моргает, выпутываясь из пледа, на ходу пытаясь свернуть его. Минхо кладёт руку ему на плечо.  
— Если хочешь, можешь поспать в машине.  
— Тебе же нужен штурман, — последнее слово едва разобрать, Чан пытается подавить зевок, но не получается. Он зевает, широко открывая рот, зажмуривая глаза.  
— А тебе — отдохнуть.  
Минхо забрасывает один из рюкзаков себе на плечо, второй протягивает Чану. Тот непонимающе смотрит сначала на его протянутую руку, переводит взгляд на плечо, затем на шею. Паук совсем потерял свой блеск, а кожа где-то начала трескаться. Минхо непроизвольно вытягивает шею, чтобы его было лучше видно.  
Чан сонно трёт глаза кулаком и забирает у него рюкзак.  
— Дойдём и посмотрим.  
Солнце только поднимается, свет едва проникает через деревья над головой, ветки громко хрустят под ногами. Минхо постоянно оглядывается по сторонам — на случай, если что-то (или кто-то) будет за ними красться. Чан бездумно идёт вперёд — пару раз ему по щеке прилетает мокрыми листьями, один раз он путается в паутине и ещё долго плюётся по сторонам. Минхо нервно сглатывает. Кожаная удавка неприятно давит на шею, он несколько раз успевает пожалеть, что вообще её не выбросил, это всё равно было абсолютно бесполезно.  
Они оставили машину в кустах у дороги — привычно закидали ветками, а стёкла изнутри занавесили камуфляжной тканью. Неподалёку от неё вырыли яму для припасов на ночь: две кроличьи тушки, остатки от жареных голубей, несколько сырых кукурузных початков; там же Чан оставил свою биту и ещё один рюкзак с вещами. Договариваются вернуться за ними утром и поджарить кроликов перед отъездом. Проще было заночевать у дороги, но магистралям Чан больше не доверяет (в конце концов, лучше лишиться машины, чем жизни).  
— В следующий раз ищем такое место, чтобы спать в машине, — ворчливо говорит Минхо, вытирая нос ладонью. Вместо ответа, Чан отбрасывает большую ветку, прикрывающую вход в погреб, в сторону и лезет внутрь. Минхо закатывает глаза, скрещивает руки на груди. — Ну и шума ты развёл!  
Чан выбрасывает рюкзак наружу, осторожно достаёт пакет с продуктами и ставит рядом со входом. Минхо подходит к нему, закидывая ещё одну сумку себе за плечо. В нескольких метров от них раздаётся хруст ветки; он вздрагивает и оглядывается — впереди стоит безглазый полицейский, совсем как тот, из-под которого он вытащил спальник. Тот глупо вертит головой из стороны в сторону, как будто принюхивается и ищет кого-то. Минхо замирает, сжимая в руке складной нож и лямку рюкзака, осторожно косится в сторону открытого погреба. Они с Чаном встречаются взглядами — холодная решимость и чёткий план — несколько раз моргают друг другу и медленно кивают. Чан нервно облизывает губы, ещё крепче сжимает биту в ладонях. Минхо шмыгает носом и пинает камень совсем рядом с ним в сторону мертвеца. По лесу разносится громогласный крик. Полицейский несётся прямо на него, протягивая свои гниющие руки к его лицу. Минхо резко отпрыгивает в сторону, ставит ему подножку. Полицейский валится на землю рядом с ним, мерзко шипит и пытается подняться, но не успевает. Чан заносит биту над головой и с размаху ударяет мертвеца по голове. Раз, два, три, пять, семь — место черепа остаются склизкие остатки мозга и вонь. Он брезгливо морщится, пинает мертвеца в погреб.  
Минхо непроизвольно трогает себя за шею — чокер кажется ему чересчур холодным и неудобным.  
— Идём, — говорит ему Чан. — Нужно валить отсюда.  
— А еда?  
— Позже сделаем.

Город, в который они приезжают, совсем маленький, но при этом там чудным образом оказывается почти нетронутый «Севен Элевен», а на заправке — несколько канистр с бензином и две машины с полным баком. Минхо сливает с них бензин, пока Чан и Хёнджин обшаривают магазин.  
Хёнджин почти сразу находит полку со сладостями (вижу цель, не вижу преград), и долго думает какую из двадцати коробок с леденцами лучше взять (в корзину кидает сразу три и ходит вокруг, облизываясь на просроченную колу). Чан бросает в тележку с десяток энергетических батончиков, ставит две большие бутылки питьевой воды и упаковку зелёного чая с мятой. Они с Хёнджином тормозят около стэнда с аксессуарами — тот сразу же цепляет себе на голову ярко-жёлтые очки, закрывающие почти всё лицо, и широкополую шляпу. Чан начинает смеяться, глупо хрюкая каждый раз, когда видел себя в отражении очков. Хёнджин нахлобучивает ему на голову сомбреро и тихо фыркает, когда она слетает с его головы — Чан держится за стену, всё ещё не прекращая смеяться.  
— Придурок, — Хёнджин недовольно морщит нос, Чан смеётся ещё громче. — Пиздец, а если мертвяки припрутся, а ты тут ржёшь, что мы делать будем?  
Чан шумно выдыхает, закрывая лицо ладонью. Хёнджин скидывает шляпу на пол и поднимает очки на голову.  
— Пойдём. Минхо поди уже закончил, потом ещё мандеть будет, что мы опять задерживаемся.  
Чан кивает.  
— Скидывай всё в тележку, у машины разгрузимся. Одежду взял? — Хёнджин чертыхается себе под нос и торопливо катит тележку к соседнему ряду. Чан поднимает шляпу с пола и вешает её обратно, как вдруг его взгляд цепляется за висящие на уровне его лица подвески.  
Он смотрит на красные бусы и подвеску angel, смотрит на пёстрые шёлковые шарфы и кулоны в виде бабочек в клетке. Чан останавливает взгляд на кожаном чокере с пауком. Как он оказывается у него в руках — понять он не успевает, Хёнджин уже тащит его в сторону выхода, перед этим нацепив чёрную бейсболку себе на голову.  
Минхо ждёт их около машины, с открытым багажником, листает потрёпанный журнал комиксов, кивая в такт неизвестной мелодии из головы. Хёнджин подбегает к нему вместе с тележкой и тут же одевает ему бейсболку со своей головы и забирает себе журнал. Минхо довольным не выглядит, но ничего в ответ не говорит. Чан плетётся за ним следом, всё ещё сжимая чокер в руке.  
— Вы чего так долго? Я уже успел полный бак набрать, — говорит он, перетаскивая воду в багажник.  
— Искали годовой запас конфет и подарок на день рождения, — отзывается Чан. Хёнджин с непониманием оборачивается, растерянно хлопает глазами. Минхо ухмыляется.  
— Нашли?  
— С годовым запасом конфет напряг, — Чан неторопливо приближается к Минхо, загадочно разглядывая голубое небо, — но подарок я нашёл.  
И тут же отдаёт ему чокер, внимательно следя за его выражением лица. Минхо снова недовольно хмурится.  
— Я заказывал не это, — говорит он.  
— А я не говорил, что подарок для тебя, — Чан хитро улыбается, прячет руки за спиной. — Надень. Пожа-алуйста.  
Минхо кривится от того, как он растягивает слова, недовольно щурится и наклоняется к самому его лицу (на секунду Чан совсем забывает как дышать — он смотрит на его длинные ресницы, чувствует запах бензина и мятных конфет).  
— А что мне за это будет? — шепчет он ему в губы. Чан приоткрывает рот, растерянно смотря Минхо в глаза.  
— Господи, меня сейчас стошнит, снимите номер! — Хёнджин отталкивает пустую тележку в сторону, она проезжает всего пару метров и заваливается на бок. — Это как застукать предков за сексом, только в этот раз они ещё тебя заранее позвали.  
Минхо переводит взгляд с Чана на Хёнджина и обратно.  
— Кого мы воспитали, — удручённо говорит он. Хёнджин громко хрустит конфетой и тащит оставшиеся банки с фасолью к багажнику.  
— Лучшего мальчика в рамках постапокалипсиса, — говорит он.  
Чан давится воздухом.

Жара держится уже почти неделю. В потрёпанной кие, которую они угнали с парковки в Хвачхоне, кондиционер едва работает, лучше не включать, а с открытыми окнами шумно до ужаса, уши от ветра закладывает. Если ехать медленно — становится как будто жарче. Чан стирает пот со лба рукой, разглядывая карту и пытаясь определить, где они находятся.  
Хёнджин не прекращает жаловаться ни на минуту: «когда уже стемнеет», «сколько ещё до ближайшей реки», «почему нельзя просто побыть на одном месте дольше одной недели» — тысяча и одна причина не замолкать.  
— Мы едем всего два дня, — ворчливо отзывается Чан. — Потерпи, мы уже ищем стоянку.  
— Так в па-а-адлу, — лениво отзывается он, вытягивая ноги. Минхо хлопает Чана по бедру.  
— На карту смотри, — говорит он, объезжая очередную пустую машину на трассе.  
— Сейчас по прямой на пятнадцатом километре вправо, — обиженно отзывается он. Минхо довольно улыбается, ерошит волосы у него на затылке. Хёнджин с заднего сидения громко фыркает, натягивает кепку на глаза.  
— Разбудите, когда приедем, — они налетают на кочку. Хёнджина подбрасывает над сидениями, он валится на пол и смешно чертыхается. Чан думает — заслужил за издевательство над стариками.  
Стоянку они находят ближе к вечеру: пшеничное поле, в нескольких километрах от дороги, сплошь заросшее ромашками и одуванчиками. Хёнджин достаёт из бардачка журнал с комиксами из предыдущего города, Чан и Минхо расчищают место под костёр.  
— Всё это похоже на семейную поездку за город, — Чан моет руки под тонкой струёй из канистры. Минхо смотрит на него с непониманием. — Ну, типа. Мы в детстве так часто ездили, только ближе к морю приезжали, и спали в палатках, а не в машине. Было здорово, пока по ночам в палатку змеи не заползали.  
— Ага, и пока мертвецы из могил не начали вылезать? — Хёнджин возится с костром и сухими ветками. Чан стряхивает воду с рук ему на шею (он отзывается раздражённым шипением). — Не забывай кто сегодня готовит!  
— Не забываю, это Минхо.  
Темнеет быстро — они даже толком костёр развести не успевают. Хёнджин смотрит, как кипит фасолевый суп на костре, сонно моргает, когда Чан гладит его по голове. Хруст веток в огне усыпляет. Минхо тихо напевает старые песни — что-то с английского, но он понимает плохо, получается разобрать только фразу «тоже по тебе скучаю». Он закрывает глаза, надеясь, что его разбудят, когда будет готова еда (и что поедят они раньше, чем на них что-нибудь наткнётся). Холодает.  
— Думаешь, мы успеем на паром в Австралию? — тихо спрашивает Чан, заправляя прядь волос Хёнджину за ухо.  
— Мы должны успеть. На зиму тут оставаться — замёрзнуть нахрен. Мы себе этого не можем позволить, — Минхо кивает на ворочающегося на коленках Хёнджина. Чан кусает нижнюю губу.

Раньше Минхо очень любил смотреть на звёзды ночью — это его усыпляло и успокаивало. Не из разряда разговоров про «как живут пришельцы на других планетах», скорее как когда смотришь на проектор звёздного неба посреди комнаты. Только сверху иногда падают звёзды, мелькают как яркие вспышки, едва успеешь заметить (чего уж говорить про не загаданные желания).  
Они прячут машину ближе к разросшимся кустам; Чан накрывает её плотными брезентовым тентом — нашли в одной из машин по пути сюда — мажет сверху грязью из ближайшей лужи. Минхо пытается прикрыть её сломанными ветками и приклеить сухие листья сверху. Получается неважно, но он надеется, что ночью будет видно плохо и к ним никто не полезет. Чан для надёжности притаскивает большой сук и набрасывает его сверху.  
Ложатся вплотную друг к другу на заднем сидении: Чан сцепляет руки в замок на его спине, Минхо закидывает ногу ему на бедро и накрывает их двумя спальниками. По ночам становится холоднее — зима наступает на пятки, а они так и не добрались до юга, как планировали. Минхо тоскливо думает, что скоро придётся искать дома на отшибе, отвоёвывать их у таких же потерянных, как они сами, искать запасы в старых супермаркетах и зимнюю одежду.  
— Мы как будто в коконе, — тихо шепчет Чан ему в шею. — С утра станем одной большой красивой бабочкой, да?  
Минхо шумно сглатывает, гладит его по спине, перебирает волосы. Когда Чан начинает задавать такие вопросы — жди беды. Разговоры всегда заканчиваются одинаково.  
— Чтобы стать бабочкой нужно пролежать больше одной ночи, — сухо отвечает он.  
— А чтобы остаться одному?  
Минхо не отвечает, только сильнее прижимает к себе. Пообещать: «ты не останешься один» — язык не повернётся. Сказать: «пока что ты — не один» — будет звучать, как обещание, что они точно помрут порознь. Он пропускает его вьющиеся волосы через пальцы, пока Чан не засыпает.  
Над машиной пролетает сова.

Чан просыпается в одиночестве, путается в пледе и испуганно оглядывается по сторонам. На переднем сидении громко сопит Хёнджин — обнимает плюшевую игрушку пингвина, слабо шевелит губами во сне. Его ноги спрятаны в спальнике. Чан хочет потрепать его по голове, как вдруг за спиной раздаётся стук в окно — он испуганно подскакивает и оборачивается. С улицы ему широко улыбается Минхо и зовёт с собой наружу.  
Чан набрасывает плед на Хёнджина и осторожно открывает дверь, чуть не падает, пока вылезает на улицу.  
— Какого хрена? — шепчет он, отряхивая штаны. Глаза всё ещё слипаются ото сна.  
— Идём. Я тебе покажу такое, ты офигеешь.  
— А мелкий? — Чан кивает в сторону машины.  
— Я ему ещё вчера сказал, пошли, — Минхо берёт его за руку и тащит вверх по горе. — Это сюрприз.  
Идут долго — Чан то и дело спотыкается о корни деревьев и сонно ворчит, что он не подписывался вставать в такую рань, чтобы попялиться на никому не нужную хрень, которую вчера нашёл Минхо. Когда склон становится ещё круче, он подходит к Чану сзади и накрывает его глаза ладонями (возмущения, по поводу того, что это небезопасно и «а если мертвяки выскочат» — игнорируются).  
— Долго ещё? — бурчит он, спотыкаясь ещё один раз. Минхо обнимает его со спины, всё так же закрывая глаза одной ладонью.  
— Почти пришли. Потерпи.  
Чан раздражённо вздыхает, но покорно идёт вперёд. Пять шагов спустя они останавливаются.  
— Заблудились? — спрашивает он. Вместо ответа, Минхо убирает ладонь с его лица.  
Утренний туман над лесом всё ещё не развеялся — стелется мягким серым одеялом над еловыми макушками. Кажется — только руку протяни, можно перетащить его себе на плечи и закутаться с ног до головы. Небо над головой переливается от холодного розового к такому же — голубому. У Чана ощущение, что уже наступила зима.  
Минхо целует его в висок.  
— Классно, да? — Чан поворачивает голову к его лицу и широко улыбается.  
— Не так классно, как ты.  
Он разворачивается и кладёт руки ему на шею. Минхо притягивает его к себе, мягко накрывая его губы своими. Чан гладит холодную застёжку чокера у него на шее.

Машина глохнет неподалёку от озера — Чан не знает названия и не совсем уверен, что видел его на карте раньше. Минхо неловко шутит, что это всё из-за последних дождей собралось, но даже сам не смеётся. Они решают остановится тут на ночь, а утром поискать новую машину (или пойти дальше пешком), еле перетаскивают продукты ближе к берегу. Минхо ходит вокруг и собирает ветки для костра. Чан решает постирать вещи: вытаскивает из сумки мыло и тащит с собой две разноцветные футболки. Он закатывает штаны до колен и заходит в воду — холодная, но терпимо — мысли о том, что у него стучат зубы, он старательно гонит прочь.  
Минхо бросает ворох сухих веток на землю, удивлённо смотрит, как вокруг Чана расплывается белая пена от мыла. Он быстро скидывает кроссовки и закатывает штаны повыше.  
Чан не слышит, как он заходит в воду; замечает только когда Минхо обнимает его со спины. Он лезет мокрыми руками под футболку, проводит холодными ладонями по выпирающим рёбрам — когда они в последний раз ели досыта? — прячет нос в сгибе шеи и плеча. Чан судорожно выдыхает. Ладони у Минхо тёплые, на контрасте с прохладной водой в реке, а дыхание как будто колит своей теплотой.  
Чан сжимает футболку крепче в руках и чуть не выпускает мыло.  
— Ты мешаешь, — голос у него серый, как туман высоко в горах. Минхо сильнее сжимает его в руках. — Правда. Надо закончить.  
— Простудишься. И как тебя лечить будем? — тихо отвечает он. Чан крепче сжимает зубы — только не дать им сейчас застучать — и пожимает плечами. Минхо отнимает голову от его плеча и прижимается щекой к щеке. — Пойдём. Разведём костёр и потом вместе достираем.  
Чан шумно сглатывает и шмыгает носом. Ему так хочется спросить — как они к этому пришли. Почему они всё ещё живы? Почему Минхо решил вытащить его первым в тот день? Почему крик Хёнджина до сих пор снится ему в кошмарах?  
Он ведь хорошо помнит тот день: последний, перед затянувшимися дождями. Они ходили по магистрали и сливали бензин с машин — выходило не очень много, Чан всё время ворчал, а Хёнджин хрустел карамельками, ещё немного оставалось с их последнего города. Минхо возился с байком в нескольких метрах — сам не понял зачем тот ему вообще понадобился («а оно вон как вышло», — говорит он Чану через неделю, они находят новую машину и новый спальник, вытаскивают его из-под полицейского в Гимпо).  
Никто из них даже не догадывался, что в том грузовике могут быть мертвецы. В Хёнджина вцепились сразу же: маленькая девочка в розовом платье схватила его за горло, а кровь брызнула Чану в лицо.

Почему крик Хёнджина до сих пор снится ему в кошмарах, если он помнит только то, как кричит сам?

Минхо подлетает к ним быстро — грёбанный супергерой — затаскивает его на байк. Чан дрожит всё то время, пока они едут прочь от грузовика, от своей машины, от Хёнджина. Чан дрожит по ночам от страха и ненавидит все широкие магистрали с красивыми ровными дорогами.  
Чан дрожит, когда выходит из воды и громко стучит зубами. Минхо заворачивает их в плед, осторожно гладит его по щекам.  
Чан слишком поздно понимает — он плачет.


End file.
